


【LMDM】战时家庭教育

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: 短小片段
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 10





	【LMDM】战时家庭教育

那是一个衣衫褴褛的男人，肮脏的头发因为长时间没有清理而打绺，口水和血迹顺着因为肿胀无法闭合的嘴角留到衣服上，鸡爪一样干瘪双手以扭曲的姿势被束缚到身后，在地上蠕动着发出含混的求饶。

面对着这样让他恶心的生物，德拉科却惊恐得连魔杖都抓不住

“父亲，我做不到...对不起。”

几经挣扎，拿着魔杖的手臂终于无力地落到身旁，一滴泪水从单薄的下颌落下，砸在地上的厚厚灰尘里消失不见。

“德拉科，你以为我是天生就会的吗？”卢修斯的胸膛贴上德拉科单薄的脊背，温热的气息喷洒在年轻男人的侧脸上，骨节分明的大掌轻柔地握住德拉科拿着魔杖的手，带着他的手臂举起魔杖稳稳地指向前方，父子间旁若无人的亲密让德拉科回想起小时候卢修斯耐心地教他初级魔咒时候的样子。

“阿瓦达索命。”

**Author's Note:**

> 忽然想到的一个片段，拿起手机五分钟激情码字


End file.
